The invention relates to methods for processing the neck of a slaughtered animal such that the skull is separated from the vertebral column. In general, these methods include the steps of:
(1) positioning a slaughtered animal for processing;
(2) providing a separating device, for instance a hydraulically or pneumatically energized pair of scissors, to arrange a separation in the cervical vertebral column, for instance between the skull and the first cervical vertebra;
(3) determining the location where the separation must take place; and
(4) positioning the separating device and activating same on the basis of the result of step (3) in order to arrange the separation.
The invention also relates to devices for performing methods such as those set forth above for processing the neck of a slaughtered animal such that a separation is arranged in the vertebral column. These devices include:
positioning means for positioning a slaughtered animal for processing; and
a separating device, for instance a hydraulically or pneumatically energized pair of scissors, for arranging a separation in the cervical vertebral column, for instance between the skull and the first cervical vertebra.
Similar methods and devices are known. Usual is substantially vertical positioning of the animal, for instance suspended from the hind legs. Using a hydraulically or pneumatically energized scissor tool the neck of the animal, for instance a pig, is cut through manually by an operator. The known processing methods have the drawback of being none too accurate. It can occur that due to the separating operation bone splinters are separated from the locally present bones, which is undesired. Loss of usable meat can also occur due to the inaccuracy of the cutting operation.
The separating operation takes place in the vertebral column, for example in the region between the occipital protuberances and the atlas, or further to the rear in the direction of the tail.
An object of the invention is to automate the operations performed manually up to the present, whereby labour-saving and an improved operating precision are obtained.
A further object of the invention is to perform the separating operation such that the occurrence of bone splinters is effectively prevented, while the danger of usable meat being lost is also considerably reduced.